What is the least common multiple of 20 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(20, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 20 and 12. We know that 20 x 12 (or 240) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 20 until we find a number divisible by 12. 20, 40, 60, So, 60 is the least common multiple of 20 and 12.